Too Cool for Snow
by tabjoy13
Summary: This is a story about a Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura mission to the Land of Snow that goes awry. When Naruto and Sakura get separated from Kakashi, will they be able to find him again before someone else does?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto and I don't know anyone who does.

"Kakashi-sensei, are you going to admit that having us sit through hours of cold weather survival lectures was a waste of time?" Naruto asked, his new boots crunching in the snow as he walked.

Kakashi was reading a very familiar book. "No," he replied. "It pays to be too careful when it comes to snow. You two aren't used to it and I didn't want you to make a mistake without even realizing it."

"Besides," Sakura chimed in, "the mission isn't over yet. We still have to get through the Land of Snow to the coast and sail back to the Land of Fire."

"It's as good as," Naruto responded. "We protected the 'national treasure' while it was being moved and now we're done." _I still don't see how a shoe is a national treasure._

"Well we're not out of the woods, or should I say snow, yet Naruto," Kakashi noticed that snow had begun to fall. He put his book away.

The trio continued to walk along the path that was cut into a mountainside. Their winter cloaks flapped around them. All at once, they heard an inhuman groan from high above them. Then there was a low rumbling sound.

Kakashi grabbed his two students and shoved them face first into the mountain. He was right behind them pressing them closer to the rock with his arms. The pressure suddenly released, "hold on with your chakra" he shouted in their ears as he weaved signs. Naruto and Sakura did as they were told. The rock above the two jutted out suddenly with a complaining screech just as a wave of snow came down around them. The little ledge protected the spot they were standing in and not much else. The raw power of the falling snow astonished them as the roaring of it blocked any other noise. The way it moved and heaved around the ninjas destroyed any other sense, they could only hold on.

It only lasted for a few seconds but it seemed like an eternity. When it did end, Sakura cracked her eyes open and turned to look at Naruto. He was shouting something at her but it only came through as a muffled and muddled sound. She shook her head at him, her mouth hanging slightly ajar. Naruto was frantically kicking at the snow that had gathered around his legs, trying to get on top of it. His head jerked back and forth between looked out and around and down at his feet as he freed them.

Sakura began kicking her booted feet free of the snow as well when her hearing began to come back. Naruto was probably still shouting but the words came to her as if shouted down a long tunnel. "We have to find him!"

Her head whipped up and around the way she had seen Naruto's do only moments ago. Kakashi was nowhere to be seen.

"What happened?" Sakura asked on reflex as she got on top of the snow once more.

"I think sensei called it an avalanche in the lectures," Naruto said.

Sakura was surprised that Naruto had actually paid attention during those lectures but she let it go for now. "I mean what happened to sensei?!"

"Oh," Naruto said and looked up. He knew there had to be something there because the snow had been diverted around them. They would have been washed away otherwise. Sure enough, a piece of the mountain that hadn't been there before jutted out above them.

"He must have used some sort of earth style jutsu to extend the mountain over us but gotten washed away before he could make it big enough," Sakura concluded.

"I felt him step away from us right before the snow hit," Naruto added. "He must have needed the room to weave signs."

Sakura nodded at this while Naruto looked for a way back onto the path they'd been on. He made to step onto the snow outside of the their personal piece of cliff.

Sakura grabbed his arm, "what are you doing?! It could be dangerous!"

"Sakura, we have to go look for him," Naruto retorted. "He could be hurt or…need our help. Now come on we've wasted enough time as it is."

"Did you even test the snow? How much of the lecture did you pay attention to?" Sakura pulled a scroll from her pack and unrolled it on the ground. She summoned a long rod from her storage scroll and set it next to her while she repacked her scroll.

When she looked up again Naruto had created a shadow clone. He grinned at her. "Why do I need a pole when I can have a clone check it out?"

Before Sakura could say anything, the clone had sprinted out onto the unevenly covered path. At about ten paces away the clone's foot broke through the snow and sank down into it hip-deep. Then the snow higher up the mountainside that had been stacked against the snow that had just been displaced buried the clone in a fresh mini-avalanche. The clone poofed and the snow slid into its place, settling once more.

"Because clones are a waste of chakra that we should be saving in case we need it for warmth later," Sakura said dryly.

Naruto mutely got out his own testing rod. Then he said, "we've got to get to him as soon as possible."

"We will, but he'd want us to be safe too," Sakura said.

They began making their way down the path they'd been on. It was now tilted at a 70 degree angle that wanted to sweep them off of the face of the mountain. Despite the danger, it was the only way they knew to get to the bottom semi-safely.


	2. Chapter 2

Dango and his sister Fuyo were heading back to Dango's dwelling when the avalanche started. Dango stopped walking and Fuyo called the sled dogs to a stop.

Fuyo stepped off of the runners of the sled and put on the brake, the teeth of it dug into the snow and ice. "We'd better wait until this is over."

"Emina will be worried if we're late," Dango said.

"Would she rather you be dead?" Fuyo snapped. "Your wife can wait."

"We could always go around," Dango suggested.

"That would take longer than waiting for the avalanche to stop AND picking through the snow on foot through the pass twice. We'll wait."

It didn't take that long after all. When the snow did settle, the sled dogs started pulling on their harnesses.

"Well they certainly seem to be ready to go," Dango laughed.

"Yeah," Fuyo said, confused. She took up the brake and the dogs almost took off without her.

Fuyo tried to skirt the deepest of the snow but the dogs kept edging to the left. She called them to a stop again. Dango stopped and turned around to look at her. "Why don't you drive for awhile? I'll try to lead them from up front."

Dango took over at the sled's helm and Fuyo ran alongside of the lead dog. Despite her best efforts the dogs kept edging toward the deeper snow.

"Maybe we'd better just let them lead," Dango said. "They know the safest way after all. It might be faster if we just let them go."

Fuyo grunted in agreement. The lead dog turned and smiled at her, tongue lolling out, almost mockingly.

The dogs hurried along until suddenly the lead dog stopped. Dango and Fuyo looked at each other when the same dog began to dig.

"What on earth?" Dango said as he stepped off of the sled. He and Fuyo cautiously approached the hole that was quickly being formed. The lead dog broke through a layer of snow and began licking, a man's face!

"Fuyo, get some rope," Dango called as he started helping the dog dig. Once the man's shoulders were free, Dango pulled on the collar of the man's cloak. Fuyo brought the rope and they tied it under the man's shoulders. Using the sled dogs and their own strength, they freed the man from the snow.

He was tall, lean, and had silver hair. He was wearing a winter cloak over a green flak jacket, blue shirt, and pants. He wore a Leaf Village headband.

"A ninja," Fuyo sneered. "We should have left him."

"What does it matter if he's a ninja? A person is a person and-"

"Ninjas only bring trouble," Fuyo said, looking around to see if anyone else was nearby. "We don't know if he was fighting or what kind of problems he was causing. We've brought trouble on ourselves just by helping him."

"I'm sure it's not all that bad," Dango said. "Help me get him onto the sled."

"Are you crazy?" Fuyo asked. "We're probably dead as it is. Let's just leave him and go."

"Fuyo, I love you but we are not leaving this man out here to die. His leg is bleeding and probably broken. We're taking him back to my house and that's final. Now help me with him." Dango grasped Kakashi's shoulders and looked at Fuyo expectantly.

"Bringing danger to your wife," Fuyo muttered as she examined Kakashi's leg. "If we're going to do this" Fuyo said louder now, "it may as well be right. His leg should be splinted before we move him."

Dango agreed and after that was finished, they lifted Kakashi into the basket. Fuyo drove because she was the lighter of the two, Dango ran, and they were off.

A couple of hours later, Dango, Fuyo and an unconscious Kakashi arrived at Dango's home. It was an earthen lodge that rested among the foothills of the Land of Snow.

As Dango and Fuyo carried Kakashi inside, Dango's wife, Emina, came hurrying over to them. "Who's this?" She asked. Then she gasped, "oh dear" and shut her mouth.

"Dogs dug him out of an avalanche. Amazingly, he was still alive. His leg is broken though," Dango informed her. He and Fuyo laid Kakashi on the bed.

"There was an avalanche?" Emina looked at her husband in concern.

Fuyo took this moment to say, "I'd better go take care of the dogs," and exited quickly.

"We're fine, everything's fine," Dango assured her.

Emina continued to stare at him.

"We were never in any kind of danger."

Emina didn't waver.

"You were right, we shouldn't have gone that direction when the pass was in the state it was in."

Emina turned to Kakashi and didn't say a word as she began to inspect the ninja's leg.

"I'm sorry. I should have stayed to resolve the argument instead of storming off. You must have been worried when we didn't come home on time." Dango took his wife's hand and squeezed it.

Emina squeezed his hand back and smiled. "I accept your apology. You're just lucky that there's a sick man here who needs my help right at this moment."

Dango's smile got scared and ran. His wife let go of his hand and he changed the subject. "He's a ninja; Fuyo didn't want to bring him home. She thought he'd be a danger to us."

"Ninja, like any group of people, have their graces and faults. I don't see why bringing him home would be any different than bringing any other stranger."

Silence followed as Emina inspected Kakashi's leg.

"You two did a good job of splinting his leg," Emina said. "I do think we should get this vest off of him though. It can't be comfortable to sleep in."

The couple removed the flak jacket from the limp jonin and laid him back down. Emina removed his headband, set it with his jacket on the floor, and felt his forehead. "He's a little warm too." She turned to her husband, "has he been awake at all?"

Dango shook his head, "not that we know of." Fuyo had just come back inside followed by a pack of fed dogs.

Emina pulled an extra blanket out of a cupboard and draped it over Kakashi. Turning to the two of her charges who were awake she asked, "are you two hungry?"

Their answer was interrupted by the dogs hurrying over to the bed and lying down next to the Copy Ninja. Emina and Dango's eyebrows rose. Fuyo scowled.


	3. Chapter 3

Kakashi woke feeling warm and sticky with sweat. His body felt drained and achy and his leg throbbed painfully. He smelled wood smoke, earth, and the familiar scent of dog fur. _Could be worse. Still can't identify location._

He heard voices across an expanse of maybe ten paces. By the sound, he knew whoever they were were not looking directly at him. Under the blanket he inched his hand toward his hip pouch. He slowly lifted the flap and withdrew a kunai.

Kakashi slowly opened his right eye. It was more difficult than he expected it to be; a crust had sealed them closed. He fought the urge to rub the crust away and took a look around. He cataloged the information as he saw it. He was in some sort of earthen dwelling. A fire burned in the center but there was also a cast iron stove at the other side of the enclosure. There were eight sleeping dogs curled up around the bed he was in.

The sources of the voices he had heard were sitting at a table near the stove. They belonged to two women and a man. One of the women was tall and standing with a plate of rolls in her hand. She had long brown hair tied in a braid down her back. She wore a blue shirt and brown pants with an apron over top. The tall woman was talking to the man. He was seated and was short but built, with short black hair and was wearing a tan shirt and pants. The other woman was also seated. She was short, had black hair like the man but it was tied in a bun at the base of her neck. She wore a brown shirt and pants.

Seeing the rolls made Kakashi's stomach protest. He tried to swallow but his mouth and throat were dry. _How long have I been out?_

Giving them the benefit of the doubt, Kakashi attempted to speak but only made a disappointing wheezing sound. The sled dogs, however, perked up their ears and got up.

It was enough to get the attention of the people and the three Snow Landers turned and looked at him in surprise. "He's awake," the man said.

"Be careful, he might attack," the dark woman warned.

The other woman glared at her and hurried over to Kakashi. Kakashi tried to sit up but the tall woman pushed him back down with one hand. "You're injured, don't strain yourself."

Kakashi tried to respond but it was impossible to wet his lips, or his mouth for that matter. The woman turned and said, "Dango" but he was already there with a cup of water and a pitcher besides.

Kakashi slowly slipped his kunai back into its pouch. He was grateful they weren't hostile; a fight in his current condition would have been, unpleasant.

Dango handed the cup and pitcher to the woman and moved to the head of the bed. He gently lifted Kakashi into a sitting position, supporting his back with his arm.

The woman with the water sat on the bed, pulled down Kakashi's mask, and held the cup up to his lips. Kakashi lifted his hand to help guide the tipping of the water into his mouth.

"Emina dear," Dango said, "that was very rude."

"Does the man want the water or not?" Emina said to her husband. "Honestly, what does he care if he's wearing a mask or not when he's dying of thirst?"

Kakashi was on his third cup of water and not complaining. Although this did bring to his immediate attention another need he had.

When Dango helped Kakashi back from the bathroom Emina was listing what she could make him to eat. "I have some rolls on hand too but I could also-"

Kakashi cut her off, he needed answers. "Do you know where Naruto and Sakura are?"

Emina blinked but didn't seem offended. "Naruto and Sakura?"

"I knew it!" the dark woman finally spoke. "He was fighting someone. He probably _caused_ the avalanche!"

"Fuyo be quiet," Dango demanded. He turned to Kakashi, "we saw no one else when we pulled you out of the snow. Our dogs are the only reason we found you at all."

"I see." Kakashi looked at the dogs. "Of course." He slowly lowered himself onto the bed.

"Who are Naruto and Sakura?" Emina asked.

"My students," Kakashi responded flatly. His hands flashed through the signs for a summoning.

"Whoa whoa whoa," Fuyo stepped forward, awkwardly slapped his hands. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I'm summoning my hounds. I need to find my team," ice laced his words. His fatigue was making him lose patience.

Fuyo took a step back. She then shook her head and rallied. "We don't want any more of your kind here, you're trouble enough."

"Fuyo!" Emina said but she was ignored.

"And you say you're summoning your hounds but you could be summoning anything in here. I won't stand for it." Fuyo crossed her arms in defiance.

"I probably only have the energy to summon Pakkun now anyway," Kakashi said to himself.

"Pakkun huh? Sounds like some sort of weapon." Fuyo sneered.

"Well it's a good thing then, Fuyo, that this isn't your house," Emina said. Dango stood behind her and nodded.

"Fine, fine, get yourselves killed. Ninjas are only interested in money. My town got destroyed by ninjas. Why? Because they were paid to do it. Ninjas have no morals, no scruples like you and I have. They only care about the money they can earn. If a ninja ever did anything for anyone it was because they were paid to do it." Fuyo's face was red and she was glaring at Kakashi. The jonin said nothing. "So sure, take care of this _ninja_ but if someone decides that you need to be taken out, don't think he'd hesitate to come back and kill you both."

Fuyo called to her two dogs. They reluctantly got up and followed her out the door. The three people sat in silence. They heard Fuyo harness her dogs to her small sled and take off into the night.

"I'm sorry for my sister's behavior. I knew something had happened where she lived but she'd never talk about it."

"She's right, in a way," Kakashi said. "Much of what ninjas do is to bring revenue into their village. However, I would never put the mission before my friends."

Dango and Emina smiled.

"But you only have my word on that, so it's not like that's any guarantee for you."

Dango and Emina looked at each other. "Well," Dango said, "we do have a little more than your word to go on. I happen to know that my dogs are an excellent judge of character." He grinned down at his dogs. They wagged their tails and grinned up at him, somehow knowing that they were being talked about. "But where your students are has been in the forefront of your thoughts since you woke up. That's proof enough for me."

"But that all could have been an act," Kakashi pointed out.

Emina smiled, "are you always so critical about your own behavior?"

Kakashi smiled but it didn't reach his eyes, "you have no idea."

Dango laughed. It was a booming noise that made you both smile and cringe.

"Summon your dog," Emina said. "I'll get you some food."

Kakashi bit his thumb and his hands flashed through the signs. He summoned Pakkun on the bed and closed his eye taking a slow breath, then another. _That's discouraging._

The sled dogs perked their ears up at the newcomer. Once they had quickly exchanged greetings as is civil in the K9 world, Pakkun turned to the ninja. "What's up?"

When Kakashi didn't answer right away Pakkun licked his hand. Kakashi opened his eye and glanced at Pakkun. "Sorry Pakkun. I need you to find Naruto and Sakura and bring them here." _If they're alive._ "If it gets too cold for you then just head back, I'll figure something out."

Pakkun scoffed, "Just because you're a naked mutt and can't handle it doesn't mean I can't."

Kakashi smiled again and closed his eye. Pakkun scowled as he took in Kakashi's splinted leg and pale face, then he headed to the door. "Could you get the door for me sir?" Pakkun articulated to Dango.

Dango had been starring, open mouthed, at Pakkun since he'd begun to speak. Now, with the hound addressing him, he started and mutely opened the door. Pakkun dashed into the snowy night.

Kakashi started to lie down again when Emina came up to him with a plate in her hands. "Food, then sleep. Who knows when you ate last?"

Kakashi accepted the plate, thanking her, and asked, "how long have I been unconscious?" He wolfed down a roll.

"Let's see," Dango said. He put his hand to his chin and stared off into space. "We found you yesterday afternoon. So all last night and most of today."

 _I hope Naruto and Sakura are alright._

Before Kakashi realized it, he'd eaten through the canned beans and dried meat on his plate. He was starting into his second roll when his eyes began to droop. _I knew I was tired but this is…_

"Oh Kakashi, are you getting tired?" Emina asked. Her voice now sounded sickly sweet.

"How much do you think they'll give us for bringing the famous copy ninja to them alive?" Dango asked.

Kakashi tried to stand but only succeeded in falling sideways onto the bed.

His eye slid closed as Emina said, "by the time his _students_ get here, we'll be long gone and paid." 

**Sorry about the cliffhanger. But don't worry, the next chapter will be out tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 4

Pakkun hurried through the snow. Kakashi was in a vulnerable position and should be reunited with his team as soon as possible. He started by following Kakashi's scent back to a valley. He then hunted around to figure out how he got there. Pakkun shuddered as he looked up the mountain. _I'm not cold. I'm not cold._

He started working out where the start of the path was when he heard a voice echoing off of the mountain's face. "Kakashi-sensei!"

"That's Naruto," Pakkun muttered. He sniffed the air. He couldn't smell Naruto upwind so he headed the other way.

Several minutes later, Pakkun could smell Naruto and Sakura. They saw him long before he saw them. They ran to meet the pug, their cloaks flying behind them.

"Pakkun!" Naruto shouted in greeting.

"Where's Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked in a rush.

"He's this way, follow me," Pakkun ordered and began running back toward the earthen lodge. They'd save time by cutting the corners but it'd still take too long for his taste.

As they ran Naruto asked, "is he alright?"

"He is for now. He's in pretty rough shape though. There's a couple taking care of him in their home. I assume they're the ones who found him."

"Well at least he's safe," Sakura said.

Dango urged his dogs on through the snow. The bright stars glistened in the clear night air. The frigid breeze bit at his cheeks as he drove into the wind. Emina ran alongside of the dogs, her long stride making her faster than her husband. Emina signaled for a stop and Dango called to his dogs.

"He still out?" Emina asked, nodding at the basket of the sled.

Dango undid one of the ties holding down the basket blanket and flipped back the corner. "Yep." He re-tied the strap.

Emina drank some water out of a canteen and handed it to Dango. "Let's get going," Emina said. "It's a long way to Guren's place and I definitely want to be paid and gone before he wakes up."

The couple took off again, leaving little white puffs of water vapor behind them.

"Something doesn't smell right," Pakkun said as they approached the earthen lodge.

They all came to a stop several paces from the door and listened. There was no sound, none at all. Naruto ran up to the door and started pounding on it. "Kakashi-sensei?!"

Pakkun started sniffing the tracks in the ground and followed them to where a sled had been loaded. His eyes followed the sled skid tracks into the distance. His frown deepened.

"I don't like this," Sakura said approaching the door. She touched Naruto's shoulder and eased him out of the way. She quickly spun on her left foot and kicked the door in with her right. The door flew inside and landed in the extinguished fire.

Naruto and Sakura rushed in but the interior only confirmed what they already knew. Nobody was there. Kakashi's flak jacket and headband were discarded on the floor next to the unmade bed. Sakura wordlessly handed Naruto the headband and she picked up the vest. Naruto stared at it, frowning. His thumb traced the leaf symbol etched into the metal plate. He tucked it into his pack and looked at his remaining teammate. She had donned the flak jacket and was adjusting her cloak so it would fall over it.

"Take it off," Naruto said. His voice was hollow.

Sakura's brows furrowed and she opened her mouth but then stopped. They were both already upset. There was no point in arguing with each other. She calmed herself down and said, trying to keep her voice steady, "it's the easiest way to carry it. It won't fit in my pack."

Naruto stared at the floor of the lodge and nodded. Then he turned around and strode out. Sakura followed him. They joined Pakkun where he was taking in scents in the front of the house.

Pakkun flatly said, "they loaded him into their dog sled and went in that direction maybe three hours ago. There are only two sets of boot tracks and no sign of a struggle."

Naruto took off running. Pakkun and Sakura hurried to try and keep up.

Dango signaled for a stop this time. "Everything okay?" Emina asked.

"Yes, I just don't want to you wear yourself out," Dango said, he reached out and touched the scarf that covered her face. "Do you want to drive?"

"Maybe a little," she admitted smiling. She situated herself on the sled and checked on the Copy Ninja. His left eye was open.

Emina turned away, detached the shovel strapped to the side of the sled, and swung it at Dango's head. He blocked it with his arm just in time. "Emina?! What in the-" She swung the shovel at him again. This time he grabbed it and tore it away from her. He threw it away with his left hand while nursing his right arm. He looked at the sled and saw the flap open. Rage engulfed him and he pushed Emina into the snow as she charged him. He ran over to the sled and without looking in, punched where he figured Kakashi's head probably was.

Kakashi's vision went black and he saw lights flashing behind his eyelids. Dango had to use his left hand so the punch wasn't very hard but it broke Kakashi's concentration. The weak genjutsu released and Emina stood up, enraged.

"You piece of filth," she shouted, marching toward the basket and its occupant. "Wait until I get my hands on you!"

Dango stepped aside and said, "just don't damage the eye."

Emina wailed on him, her fists flying, until she had worked out her anger. She made sure to hit his broken leg as well which drew an involuntary gasp from the jonin.

"Dirty trick!" Emina screamed out as she punched. "Think you're so smart do you? Thought you had us figured out huh? Did you think we left you your weapons pouch by accident? Or summon your stupid dog?" Emina continued to punch him. "Did you think we didn't know who you were? What you're worth? You've saved our princess twice you idiot, everyone in our country knows who you are."

"Well I like to stay humble," Kakashi mumbled.

"What was that? Never mind, shut up." Emina yelled and punched him in the head again.

Kakashi's vision started to blur. He blinked to try to clear it but found that it was impossible to lift the lid again. Then he was drifting, his mind was floating aimlessly between consciousness and unconsciousness. Suddenly a voice rang out in his head, clear as a bell, "Kakashi-sensei!"

His right eye snapped open but all he could see was the basket blanket above him.


	5. Chapter 5

**I hate to tell you all this, but this is the second to last chapter. I've really enjoyed this story and I hope you did too.**

Naruto called out as soon as he saw the dog sled. He had set a grueling pace and they'd caught up with the kidnappers even before Pakkun had expected they would.

"Sakura," he called.

"I know," she responded. Naruto was going after the couple. Sakura adjusted her course to chase the dog sled which was now running wild.

Pakkun barked once and the dogs instantly slowed to a stop. Sakura turned to stare at him. "You wouldn't understand," he said and sprinted ahead of her.

Pakkun leapt onto the sled and wiggled under the blanket. He licked Kakashi's face and was relieved when he saw his already open eye focused lucidly on him. Pakkun licked his cheek once more before pulling his mask into place with his teeth.

"Thanks Pakkun," Kakashi whispered.

Kakashi watched as someone fumbled with the blanket string tie and then simply ripped the whole thing off. Everything was too bright for a moment and then he saw a pink haired kunoichi looking down at him.

"Yo," Kakashi said. He would have waved but he couldn't. He was both tied up and lacked the strength to move.

Sakura's face had been pinched with worry but now it relaxed into a smile. She laughed out loud despite herself and said, "sorry we're late."

He eye-smiled at her but then his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Sakura, why are you wearing my flak jacket?" It looked huge on her.

"It was the easiest way to carry it," Sakura said absentmindedly as she checked her sensei over. Her eyes got wider and wider. "Kakashi-sensei what happened to you?!"

"I fell down a mountain," Kakashi replied dryly. "My leg-" he bit the comment off as Sakura's feather-light inspection touched it. Pain shot through him and he had to stop himself from crying out.

Sakura immediately began to heal the aggravated break. Kakashi sighed and visibly sank deeper into the basket.

Pakkun growled, "this is worse than before."

"Don't worry," Sakura said "Naruto is taking care of _them_." A hoarse "rasengan", could be heard a ways off.

Pakkun grunted in dark contentment. He chewed through the ropes that bound Kakashi's hands and then snuggled in next to him in the basket. He occasionally gave Kakashi's face a good lick.

"No need to worry," said Kakashi. He reached up to give Pakkun a pat but winced and dropped his hand.

Pakkun mumbled something incoherent and maneuvered himself under Kakashi's hand. Kakashi's fingers absently stroked Pakkun's fur.

Sakura was still working when Naruto hurried over. "Sakura how is he?" then Naruto came into Kakashi's field of vision. Seeing his sensei awake, Naruto grinned.

"Kakashi-sensei, how are you?!"

Kakashi mentally cataloged his injuries. His leg was broken and the pain from that had been sapping his energy all day. He'd fallen down a mountain and was still quite bruised. He'd been punched in the face, among other places, repeatedly and could only image the colors he was turning at this moment. Then he'd drained himself further by trying a genjutsu. He said, "fine."

"So now what?" Pakkun asked. They all turned to him. "We're still in the middle of the Land of Snow, Kakashi's going to need to rest before you three can go home, we have two criminals to turn in, and it's the middle of the night."

Sakura and Naruto looked at each other. Naruto pulled out the map while Sakura continued to heal Kakashi. Their sensei was starting to feel a little more like himself but he wasn't ready to be up and helpful just yet.

"Um," Naruto said, scratching his head looking at the map.

"What?" Pakkun asked.

"Well it's not like this place is very familiar to me," Naruto said.

"No but," Kakashi said, pointing Naruto in the right direction, "we do have a friend here."

Naruto looked at Kakashi, puzzled, and then his eyes lit up. "Yeah we do."


	6. Chapter 6

"Princess Yukie is in the studio right now. I will tell her you are here if you'd be so kind as to wait," the aid figured that they were some fans that she'd have security take care of later. She almost didn't let the dog inside at all but when she started to say something the tall silver-haired one gave her a look that chilled her to the bone.

The visiting ninjas looked dirty, half frozen, injured, or a mixture of the three. However, the smiling blonde one assured her that if she gave Yukie their names, that she would see them.

The motley team was shown into a waiting room that had both plush furniture and a long table with chairs. Sakura helped Kakashi over to a couch so he could lie down. The trip had taken a lot out of him, even with the sled dogs and Naruto's clones helping, but despite the rough travel he looked better than when they had found him. His eyes were alert and focused and the color in his face had come back. He leaned back into the pillows and closed his eyes. Pakkun jumped onto and laid down on his chest which was once again encased in his green flak jacket.

Seeing her charge comfortably situated, Sakura took a seat herself between Naruto and Kakashi.

Only ten minutes later, Yukie burst into the room. Naruto and Sakura got to their feet but when Kakashi tried to sit up, Sakura rounded on him. "Rest," she ordered. Kakashi obediently leaned back but did not close his eyes.

Princess Yukie looked as lovely as ever. Her lustrous black hair fell down her back in a silky curtain. She wore a green dress and was taller than Team Seven remembered.

"When Sari told me that you three were here I couldn't believe it!" She went around hugging them each in turn. When she got to Kakashi he offered his hand and she grasped it with both of hers. "But what happened? Is everything alright?!" She surveyed Kakashi's splinted leg with concern.

Kakashi spoke up, "we ran into some local trouble on the way back from our mission in the Land of Glaciers. We hate to impose but-"

Yukie cut him off, "of course you will stay with me. I won't have it any other way. One moment." Yukie stood and stepped out of the room. When she returned she said, "I wanted to make sure we had some guest rooms ready. Sari will show you to the house and get you settled. I told her you'd be staying at least a week and to provide you with anything you require. I have to go back to the studio for now but I will see you all at dinner. Will that be alright?"

Sakura and Naruto nodded, dumbfounded. Kakashi said, "thank you so much. We can't tell you how much this means to us."

She waved his thanks away. "It's my pleasure to be a help to you. See you at seven then," and with that she was gone in a whirlwind.

"She's," Sakura began, "different."

Naruto nodded.

"You two have changed a lot too since she last saw you," Kakashi commented. "I'm sure we'll all have a chance to catch up at dinner."

Kakashi and Pakkun had a quiet conversation. Dango and Emina had been entrusted to the local authorities, whom Kakashi knew well. The care of their dogs had been left with the same until their family claimed them. Kakashi had no doubt that Fuyo would take charge of them as soon as she heard. Having assuaged all of Pakkun's concerns, the pug agreed to poof back home.

With that, Kakashi began to rise and Sakura stepped over to help him up. "Careful sensei," she cautioned.

"Sakura, you are aware I've been injured before now right?" Kakashi said, trying to reassure her.

Just then Sari came in, even more surprised by them than before. When she'd told Princess Yukie their names the actress had taken off at a run to see them. Now they were going to be staying a week? She ushered them all out of the conference room but lingered before closing the door. _Wasn't there a dog with them before?_ She shook her head, closed the door, and took the guests to Yukie's home.

The End

 **This is the end. I hope you all liked it.**


End file.
